User talk:Kelvin Greyheart
Kevin, great work on the Ranger Totem Axe farming build. I need to cap Escape and get a couple of other skills but I'm inspired to try it. --Ali 18:54, 8 January 2007 (CST) Ignite Arrows vs. Kindle Arrows I see you reverted my edit without any reason why. I changed Kindle to Ignite for the following reason: Ignite arrows does damage to the Roots even if they block your arrows, Kindle Arrows requires that the arrows actually hit. So Ignite has a higer DPS than Kindle. I have tried both and Ignite is much more efficient as it still does damage if the arrow misses. Also if you fight a group of bogs it can damage them all with one shot. Also the difference in damage is only one point so I do not see a reason to bring Kindle. --DragonWR12LB 01:46, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Didn't see you post on that talk page my bad. Let's continue the talk there. --DragonWR12LB 01:47, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::But ignite arrows changes your damage to fire allowing you to use Conjure Flame etc. without a fiery bow.--Devils Apprentice 20:40, 9 March 2007 (CST) Mo/Me :'( Snif, thanks a lot Sir for your support, but I still won't be going back. Entropy 22:14, 29 January 2007 (CST) :A pitty. I'm new but I can tell you've put a lot of effort into guild wiki. If he starts becoming hostile towards me I may leave as well. I can't stand contributing to a place that wont even have the decency to offer constructive criticism. Also have you considered bonding? Easy as ... well ... pie. And the other healer will absolutely love you for making his job so much easier. ::Ehm...I always party with full hench, that makes 3 monks, so...meh. But, I'm bad at bonding anyways, can only pull off the very most basic. Cover everyone with Life Bond and myself with Protective Bond, then put Balthazar's Spirit on myself and spam Blessed Signet. Use Signet of Devotion liberally and any other sigs...that's about all I can do. I don't even have Life Barrier yet. Entropy 22:03, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::I'll help you cap it if you want. Not that hard if you can get a couple people who dont ... annoy... the ice imps. Then its just a quick trot into lorners and a 3 hour fight to kill the boss :P Really, bonding becomes much easier and simpler with barrier. And why the prot bond on yourself? Watchfull spirit is enough usualy and you can toss it onto the squishies or whoever else you want for a free heal if they get into trouble. Barrier is one of those elites that doesn't get a lot of press coverage, but once you get it you'll find that it is an extremely useful skill to have. I'm not trying to pressure you, but to be perfectly honest, bonding is a good trick for people who don't have the reflexes, or the attention span of a healer. Bonders in my experience never get complaints filed against them, you don't need to worry about pulling 15 energy out of your ass at a bad time, and you never need to worry about people telling you that its a sucky build because perhaps 5 people out of every 1000 actually know what makes a bonder bad or good because they are hard to goof up and you so seldom get into trouble simply because you stay back and absorb well over half the teams damage. I can see how its not much use for hench, but bonding is what brought back what little faith I have in PUGs. ::::I'm just lazy, I could have capped it but didn't bother...warn't no SoC available atm. He's not even hard boss, I killed off all the Ice Imps before I noticed my Monk friend was targetcalling Esnahl. :) Prot Bond I keep on myself because I can't Life Bond myself...dun wanna fall in the heat of battle and all those enchants go to waste. Besides, layer it with Prot Bond on another hench, superior damage reduction. Watchful Spirit? Meh...it only give +2 regen, and it costs 15 energy to cast. Not terribly good imho. Sure you can heal with it, but I'd rather use Signet of Devotion for that. Anyways, yeah...I should cap Life Barrier and go practice. Trouble is, my Monk's a mule now, too absorbed in my new characters. :) And too lazy to fix inventory clutter problems... Entropy 18:20, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::::I know the feeling about inventory. I have 6 chars. 4 are full and one has most of my greens. Anyways, the reason I asked about protective bond is that when it reduces the damage you'll end up loosing energy FAST. Then you start dropping enchantments, and then half the team dies because you didn't maintain all the stuff. I use the sig frequently. I think watchfull Spirit is superior to prot bond for yourself because the damage taken through life bond is rarely more than 20, and if it is, somebody needs to invest in some armor. Usuually its a stack of 0s with the occasional 3 and 5. So rather than cap the damage at all I prefer to simply heal it, and Watchful spirit can be used as an energy free, emergency spike heal that can't be interupted. I usualy end up maintaining 9-10 (10 requires perfect timing to do indefinitly with blessed signet) enchantments outside of combat and around 12-15 in combat, depending on the duration of the fight because the energy won't be a problem once you start getting hit through life bond. The one mistake I see bonders make is they don't stay back enough. If you stay way the hell back, at least a full aggro away from your backline, then you don't need to worry about taking direct damage. Stay back and once everythings gotten itself firmly attached to somebody, creep foward and support the front line if needed. Just pray to every god you have ever heard of that nobody has an AOE and it works 99% of the time. When it doesn't its because somebody started running away from the monsters, freeing them to find something else to beat on. As a bonder you can be just off the mini map and still be helping your team (LONG range heals via watchful spirit if needed), so proximity to combat is not needed, and is in fact a bad idea unless you are working with a group that can get and keep aggro well. The only problem is that this is mainly my strategy for PUGs. Since you like to hench everything, and so do I, this is hard to perform because you cant even flag them properly most of the time so they take the punishment for you. Kelvin Greyheart 21:48, 1 February 2007 (CST) Auto-signing... ...from my experience, the easiest way to automatically sign your contribs is... wait for it... do it a lot. I never forget to sign now. Side effects may include trying to sign e-mails and other types of written messages with four tyldes. On a more serious note, I don't think there is a way to actually set it up to auto-sign, but if there is, Barek or Gem would probably be the ones to know about it. Let me know if you do figure out something, eh? :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:06, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Sure Thing. I am good with coding and programing, but every place I go has different formatting, rules, and keywords. If I figure something out you will be the first to hear about it. Kelvin Greyheart 16:50, 5 March 2007 (CST) Echo mender? I'm assuming this is meant as a joke since mending has no recharge... right?(forgot to login:P)--Devils Apprentice 20:38, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Yes it's a joke. Echo Mending is better than Arcane Echo Mending though. You waste an elite for something completely useless. Kelvin Greyheart 13:50, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Echo Mending over Arcane Echo Mending, and Echo Chain Mending over all! I'm going to do that sometime... and announce each spell as I cast it... mwahaha! Random Arenas for the loss. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:01, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::: Haha. Then again, with all the leavers, is it really going to make a difference? Kelvin Greyheart 22:22, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::If I can make one person who wasn't planning to ragequit ragequit, then my job will be complete. Mwahaha. But yeah, I'm much better off testing solo farming builds in RA then a serious PvP build... I can announce my Echo-Chained Mending to make sure everyone quits, is all. ^_^ --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:47, 11 March 2007 (CST) Your name is cute Kelvin as in the scientific unit? [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 23:40, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Kelvin as the name, probably. It was a name first, before it became a scientific unit. :) ::Well, Kelvin also can refer to the Scientific unit of heat. And his Elementalist is fire presumably. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:46, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::I originally chose the name as a first name for my ele. Since all the elementalist's skills I had seen were fire, I figured I'd make a pun on heat. Greyheart was just a random addition since you need 2 names for Guild Wars. Most of my names are puns. Spike The Holywater for a monk. Double Derv Dare for a dervish. Child of the Wilds for a Ranger. Im using Frenzy for a warrior. Fiasco of Fashion for a mes. All have a silly side to them. Kelvin Greyheart 17:36, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)